The invention relates to a steering shaft, in particular for a steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising an inner shaft mounted axially displaceably in a hollow shaft, wherein a rolling bearing having multiple metallic rolling elements, which are disposed axially in at least two rows, is disposed between the hollow shaft and the inner shaft.
The use of internal combustion engines having high compression causes the steering shaft known from the prior art to vibrate, which is undesirably perceived on the steering wheel, especially when driving straight ahead and at the beginning of a steering motion. Various solutions using an air gap between an elastomer part and the inner shaft have not been able to effectively solve this problem. An air gap between the rolling bearing, which is equipped with rolling elements having identical diameters, and the hollow shaft has likewise not proven to be of value.
It is the object of the invention to improve steering shafts of this type to the effect that the vibrations generated by the internal combustion engine can no longer be transmitted between the inner shaft and the hollow shaft by way of the rolling bearing.